


Let Me Hear Your Voice

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Flint, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Some Plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Flint never makes a sound during sex, and Silver aims to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> Flint finally bottoms, and it kind of got away from me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A reference is made to [My Touch, You Needn't Fear.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8456362)

Flint never once made a sound during sex. Save for the select few escaped moans and utterances of "John", the man has always remained stoically silent during their various trysts. Ever since the very beginning, when Silver first felt the weight of his cock on his tongue or the burning pleasure as that length slowly stretched him, Flint always managed to remain reserved. If he hadn't seen him come undone before his very eyes time and time again, Silver may have thought the captain didn't enjoy their sexual escapades at all. Yet the way his mouth would hang open, his breath catching in his throat as his normally piercing green eyes were blown black with desire, proved otherwise. When they were together the man became unhinged, almost torn apart at the seams. If Silver wasn't just as lost on him, he may have been smug. Just as Silver was the only one that could reduce the man to such a state, so too did Flint possess that ability. Never before had Silver lain with a man. Yet even if he had, he was certain that no one else could take him to that edge the way Flint so effortlessly did. The man knew his body like no other. He knew just how to touch him to elicit a throaty moan, how to make his back arch off the bed and his thighs tremble. While the evidence proved that Silver had a similar effect on Flint, the man was never vocal. And it drove him insane.

The quartermaster understood their need for secrecy. Truly, he did. Yet Flint's silence seemed to extend beyond the simple desire for discretion. Silver wasn't quite sure what was responsible for this behavior. Perhaps it was Flint's military background. A portion of his past he had long since surmised based on his love of books, the familiar stance, and his unobjectionable naval prowess. Or perhaps he had suffered in the past when such a relationship came to light before the crew. To him, it didn't much matter the reason. All that Silver cared about in this moment was breaking this pattern. He wanted to make Flint lose himself completely. He wanted to hear his moans, to make him plead for more and cry out in the throws of pleasure. To shake apart his very foundation until it was as they were the only two people in the world and no one was around to hear them.

Finally Silver thought he may have found his answer. He had long been aware of Flint's unease when it came to relinquishing control. Not just at the helm of the _Walrus_ , or with his men, but in the bedroom as well. While Flint had let Silver fuck him on occasion he had still remained in that crucial position of authority. Perhaps that was the key. To grab the reigns with both hands and force the captain to submit to him for a change. Strong men such as him needed to relinquish control every so often. To let loose and be freed from the crushing weight of responsibility and duty, to let someone else take command and tear from them the frustrations that could so easily build up. Silver had only come across this revelation this past week, and truth be told he did not exactly stumble upon it himself. Instead, while wandering through the back streets of Nassau one evening, he had caught a glimpse of a most unlikely pairing: Billy Bones and Charles Vane. Billy had the man pressed up against the side of some unfortunate business. And based on the way Billy was splayed over him, letting both his hands and mouth wander, _he_ was the one in control. Billy never seemed to be the submissive type, but then again never did Vane. Based on Flint's multiple tirades about the man before the events of Charlestown, he would sooner lob someone's head off than submit to someone else on any level. And yet here he was pinned down and rather enjoying it. Perhaps Flint would show a similar change of heart.

The sun was setting low behind the horizon by the time Silver found himself wandering into the brothel. He caught sight of Max effortlessly enough. The woman had risen to the status of Madame, and rightfully so, and her elegant dresses always made her stand apart from the crowded mess of whores and patrons within. Silver had informed her that he would be stopping by later today and so he waited by the bar, tankard in hand, until she found herself with a moment to spare.

The second he heard the accented lilt of her voice, Silver offered his usual charming smile. As usual this only earned him a roll of her hazelnut eyes.

"What do you want?" Max inquired with a hand propped up on her hip.

"A room," Silver replied simply. The woman arched a brow and Silver concealed his smirk beneath another swig of rum.

"Just the room, mon chere?"

Silver only offered a nod in response. Yet when his eyes were drawn to the entrance in a prolonged glance Max's gaze quickly followed. Flint stood in the doorway wearing his usual stern expression. By now Silver knew the man well enough to see the unease and confusion that brewed beneath the surface. Not just in the way those green eyes flicked across the room but by the thumb that moved to rotate one of his many rings. When Max cleared her throat Silver redirected his attention back to the Madame. A smirk pulled at her lips and her brows were quirked even more than before. 

Silver smiled sheepishly before finishing off his tankard. "I think this should suffice," he continued, placing a small pouch of coins atop the counter.

Max gave a tilt of her head. "You know you have no accounts as far as you and I are concerned, Mr. Silver," she reminded him. As if he could forget. When he had relinquished his share of the Urca gold Max had done him a favor by not arguing with him or pushing the subject. However, she did assure him that whenever he needed a favor of any sort, she and her newfound allies would be at his disposal.

Even so Silver shook his head. "I carry my weight and pay my debts, Max,"

Max's lips pressed into a thin line but she accepted the coin nonetheless and slipped the leather purse into her bodice. She then gave a slight jerk of her head. "Around back there is a set stairs if you wish to keep out of sight. The room at the top and to the right should be to your liking."

Silver offered a grateful nod as a genuine grin once again softened his features. He stood from where he had been leaning against the bar and made his way over to Flint with a slow, steady gait so as to not arouse attention. The man remained almost frozen at the edge of the doorway as if he were a statue carved out of marble. When Silver drew closer he could better see the myriad of emotions that were trapped within those green eyes. As expected the captain seemed perplexed to say the least. The corner of his mouth twitched into a frown as he leaned close to speak lowly in Silver's ear.

"Why was I told to come here?" Flint demanded. "And why of all fucking people was Billy the one to tell me?" With the man's hard gaze and dangerously low tone, anyone but Silver would assume the man to be enraged. But Silver knew better. When his hand wandered close to drag his fingertips over the soft skin of Flint's inner wrist, he felt how the man's pulse had quickened. How it twitched up into his touch. Silver only offered a feint tilt of his chin before locking his pinky with Flint's. The touch was brief and lasted only seconds as he guided him back out the front entrance of the brothel. The night air was crisp and cool, and was a welcome change from the dreadful heat that persisted most of the day. Even as they traveled around the outside of the inn they could clearly hear the music and boisterous laughter from within. Yet Flint was silent as he followed. Silver could feel the man's hand just ghosting along the small of his back when they reached the stairs. Not quite supporting him but there in case he needed it.

Once they were in the room Max had mentioned Silver went straight towards the bed. He removed his long coat and placed it folded on the dresser. He then hobbled over to a small round table to inspect a large bottle of unopened whiskey. With a satisfied hum he began to pour them each a glass. When he glanced up at Flint he couldn't help the amusement that surely shined in his eyes. Flint had closed the door behind them, but in this private setting his fidgeting had only become more apparent. The frown on his lips deepened as the un-muffled moans and the creaking of furniture filtered through the walls. Frankly the man looked disgusted, which only served to deepen Silver's amusement. Based on the obscene things that came out of Flint's mouth when the two of them were in bed, he never would have taken the man for a prude.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Flint eventually asked with a bemused expression.

Silver only chuckled. "Surely you're not so naive as to not understand what happens in a brothel, Captain," he teased. 

Flint scowled. "Why are _we here_?" he clarified.

Silver thought over his next words before speaking. "It's come to my attention that you have a bit of an authority complex, Captain," he confessed after a moment. As he spoke the tip of his thumb trailed over the edge of his glass. "No matter where we are, no matter what we're doing, you always need to be the one calling the tune. I am merely suggesting that for a night you relinquish yourself to someone else's control." If he had so much as blinked he would have missed the trace of a smirk that pulled at the edge of Flint's mouth. Unfortunately, it had disappeared without a trace before he could fully appreciate it.

"Relinquish myself to you, you mean?"

Silver smiled softly before taking a small sip of his whiskey. "Just for tonight," he reiterated. "I think submitting to another would be quite good for you, truly. You let go all of your authority, both real and imagined, and with it your stresses. Men like you need to feel out of control every once and a while."

Flint raised a brow. "I've let you fuck me on more than one occasion," he reminded him.

"There's a difference between submitting and allowing someone to put their cock up your ass." Flint's expression hardened and Silver continued before he could interject. "You know that I'm right. You have spent numerous nights worshipping my body as if it were some fucking shrine. Tasting and touching every inch of me, marking me, causing my voice to be hoarse the next day from how much you've made me moan and cry out." Even from across the room he could see the bob of Flint's adams apple as he swallowed. "I simply suggest that I return the pleasure. That one afternoon in your cabin so many weeks ago, when I had finally stripped your body completely bare. Touched you, tasted you, laid you down. Coaxed you into giving away a shred of your control. You know what the men had said to me the very next day? That they had never seen you in such a calmed state in years. Imagine what I could do for you if you gave yourself away completely."

The captain didn't answer, at least not verbally. Yet as Silver spoke the green of Flint's eyes began to wane to the coal black of his pupils. When Silver continued he did so carefully. "Let me have you, all of you. Let me make you come so completely undone just as you have done for me, time and time again. Let me hear your voice. I can think of no better time or place to finally let loose." Silver had chosen this place for a reason. Max and her girls would keep their presence here a secret. And what with all the commotion going on about them, there was no way to discern just who was moaning through the walls. Here they had the grace of anonymity. "Will you let me?" Silver finally asked. His eyes were locked on Flint's face as the man's expression had transformed into an unreadable one. However, after a moment he had his answer.

Silently Flint removed his black coat only to toss it beside Silver's atop the small armoire. He then crossed the room with just a few steps before taking the drink that was offered to him. After he threw it back and that gaze settled on him once more, his eyes had blown to a heavy black.

"At any point you tell me no, tell me to stop, I will," Silver assured him. His voice was barely above a whisper. He was fully aware of the weight of what he was asking Flint to do. To relinquish himself, to bare himself completely and allow a few hours of vulnerability, had by all pretenses seemed as an impossibility to this man before. Even now he remembered how tense Flint had been all those weeks ago in his cabin. It had been a while since he had permitted anyone to push his limits or test his boundaries, and he needed to know that he could trust him to stop if he so chose.

"I will never want you to stop, John." Flint's voice was low and rough, yet the way he said his given name made Silver's blood sing. When those lips touched his own they were soft and warm and tasted of whiskey.

Silver returned that kiss slowly and with a teasing brush of his tongue. When he suddenly drew away Flint's mouth immediately followed, chasing that kiss until he had stepped out of reach and those green eyes opened. The quartermaster smirked slightly as he withdrew to sit at the edge of the bed. When he worked to remove the rest of his clothing he did it with a deliberate slowness. The way Flint was gazing at him now was intoxicating. Hunger and lust burned in those depths as those eyes bore into him. Yet even so, as Silver pulled off his trousers he wished the man would look away. He never cared for anyone seeing his injury, not even Flint. And so he let the iron boot be for now. Instead he let his hands wander over his bared skin before slipping between his legs. He teased himself with slow, purposeful strokes as his own eyes remained trained on Flint's. He seemed all but enraptured with every movement of his hand as he stroked himself to full hardness. Yet Flint remained locked in his spot until Silver gave a tilt of his chin to coax him closer.

Almost immediately Flint obliged his silent request, closing the last few yards between them before dropping to his knees. Silver's breath hitched in his throat as those rough palms glided over his thighs. Flint didn't waste any time before taking his cock into his mouth. While this was not exactly what he had planned, Silver could never deny the man when those lips were on him. Flint teased the swollen head with a few gentle sucks, catching the slit with the tip of his tongue before drawing away if only just. Instead that tongue dragged along his length, up one side then down the other. He then sucked gently at the base, eliciting a low moan from the back of Silver's throat.

"Fuck," Silver breathed. His hands settled at the nape of the man's neck.

Flint hummed. He nuzzled the base of his cock, kissing the skin once more before tracing the thick vein as he licked back towards the tip. He then took him into his mouth completely. Silver's hips bucked as that wet heat enveloped him. Flint's nose nudged against his groin as he pressed deeper and swallowed down around him.

Silver whimpered slightly as he pulled him closer. Flint hummed in encouragement and the vibrations made sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. "You're so good at this," Silver purred. A thumb stroked along the captain's jaw as he hollowed his cheeks and began to move. He took him deep into his throat with each bob of his head while that tongue stroked upwards on each out stroke. Sweat began to well in the shallow dip of his collarbone. Silver could feel that he was drawing dangerously close to that precipice. That familiar heat had begun to unfurl in his belly, and Silver canted his hips into that mouth once more before breaking contact.

A low whine rose from the back of Flint's throat when he pulled away so suddenly. "Stick out your tongue," Silver murmured. Flint's gaze was heavy and his eyes lidded as he peered up at him. He looked like a man starved. And then there was that flash of pink as he did as he was asked. Silver took himself in his hand once more and began to strip his cock with tight fingers. The way the man was looking up at him.. God, he could come from that stare alone. Hot and heavy, a look reserved only for him. Blue eyes closed as his fist quickened, his hips bucking slightly into the touch. When he felt the flat of Flint's tongue press against the swollen head he gasped. His form froze as he came, a hand clutching the back of Flint's neck as he released rope after rope onto that awaiting tongue.

When Silver's eyes finally opened he was breathing heavily. Flint's palms remained settled on his thighs as he stared up at him. Most of his release had made it into the man's mouth and he had swallowed it down with a thirst. All except for a drop that had strayed down his chin. Silver collected it on the pad of his thumb and Flint eagerly took it into his mouth. He hummed softly around the digit as he sucked it clean.

"So good," Silver breathed. Flint answered with a gentle bite on the tip of his finger. When he pulled his thumb free he quickly replaced it with his mouth. The man's lips parted for him without resistance and he traced his lower lip with his tongue. The heady taste of himself sent a strange thrill coursing through him, and Silver soon found himself groaning into the kiss. Flint seemed to want to explore every inch of his mouth. He wasn't quite sure who had broken away first, but by the time they did they were both out of breath.

Flint kissed him once more before pressing those lips to the space just below his naval. His hands had wandered to stroke down Silver's thigh before beginning to undo the leather straps of the prosthesis with practiced fingers. He must have felt him tense underneath his touch for the man gazed up at him then. "You are beautiful," he assured him softly. If Flint's words weren't enough to quell his unease, his expression certainly was. There was nothing but kindness and reverence there. When the iron boot had been pulled free he leaned it against the bed before kissing the top of his knee.

Silver's skin warmed beneath his touch and soon he was guiding Flint upwards for another kiss. "Take off your clothes," he whispered against those lips. His eyes followed Flint as he pulled away and began shedding his clothing. Unlike Silver he was not one to tease or waste time, and piece by piece he was stripped bare before him. Just witnessing Flint's acquiescence was enough to make his cock twitch with renewed interest.

There was no doubt that Flint was the most stunning man he had ever laid eyes on. Since boyhood he had come across a few men who had drawn his appeal. Even when he first came aboard the _Walrus _he could appreciate the allure some of the men, namely Billy, possessed. Yet no one had drawn him in so deep and with such raw desire as the captain. He had never lusted over anyone like this in his life. Everything about the man compelled him. The obvious strength in his muscles. The skin as pale as fresh milk and scattered with the most beautiful freckles he had ever seen. They covered his body not unlike the stars that blanketed the night sky. Often when Flint had fallen asleep after their coupling, he would spend hours lightly tracing patterns and constellations. They were mesmerizing. The awe he felt was only matched by those piercing green eyes. Dark like emeralds and with a depth more vast than the oceans he so effortlessly navigated. Their color was only heightened by the shock of copper that was the man's beard. Hair of the same shade lightly dusted the rest of his form. Silver's eyes traveled downward as his gaze raked over him from head to toe. The gentle slope of his shoulders, the definition of his chest, the power in his thighs. Not to mention the man's impressive length, already hard from the mere act of sucking him off. It wasn't until Flint spoke up that he realized he was staring.__

"What is it?"

Silver couldn't suppress his sheepish grin. "Nothing. Just... enjoying the view." Flint offered a feint yet devilish smirk in return. Soon enough the captain stood in front of him once more. Silver reached out to trace the scars that had darkened the skin after so many years of piracy. A particular scar on his shoulder caught his attention. One left by the bullet he had received from Dufrasne's pistol during their hunt for the Urca. Silver touched over it lightly. He still remembered diving into the water after the man as the _Walrus_ was succumbing to heavy cannon fire. The way he had struggled to pull him ashore and attempt to patch up the wound before he heard the cock of Dufrasne's gun, this time aimed at him. When he glanced up it seemed that Flint was sharing his thoughts.

Silver swallowed lightly. "I want you on the bed, on your hands and knees." While unease flickered in Flint's eyes, those black depths still consumed by desire, it lasted but a moment. The mattress shifted beneath his weight as he moved passed him onto the bed. Again Silver felt that pull deep in his belly when Flint did as he requested. The man was a sight. With his legs spread and his ass in the air, it was all Silver could do to keep from taking him right then and there.

"Has anyone ever told you how breathtaking you are?" Silver questioned. He reveled in the way the Flint's muscles twitched beneath his fingers as he ran a hand up his back. With a firm press of his palm he guided the man down until his chest was pressed against the bedding, his ass still flush in the air.

A chuckle. "Not quite in this context, no," Flint admitted.

Silver smiled. Bearing the majority of his weight on his healthy leg he moved over Flint to kiss at the base of his neck. When he nipped lightly at the skin he felt the man suck in a sharp breath. "Well you are.." He then led a trail of kisses and teasing bites down his spine until he reached the small of his back. Reaching down he stroked the supple flesh of his inner thigh. Again those muscles seemed to dance beneath his hands. Especially when he just barely grazed against the base of his cock with his wrist. Again he could hear Flint's breath catching in his throat.

Slowly Silver stroked along that hardened length. His fingers worked with practiced movements, twisting around the base before tightening at the head with each upward pull of his hand. Flint bucked his hips slightly slightly into the touch as a soft moan left his lips. "That's it, James," Silver encouraged him. "Let me hear you." He quickened his pace until another moan met his ears. This time it was louder, unabashed and full of want. When he pulled away Flint almost hissed at the loss. His hips rocked forward in an effort to seek some sort of friction. The sight of it only made Silver harder. When Flint inevitably reached down he caught his wrist. "No, I don't want you to touch yourself. Either you come from my touch or not at all."

Though Flint chuckled his frustration was clear in his voice. "Now who's the cruel one?"

Silver fought the smirk that pulled at his lips. He released the captain's wrist so that he could better situate himself behind him. His good leg bent towards himself at the knee with the stump angling slightly over the edge bed. He tucked a pillow beneath it just for good measure. "Trust me," he assured him, petting the small if Flint's back. "I won't make you wait too long." As he spoke he allowed his thumb to delv between the firm cheeks of his ass. The moment the pad of his thumb stroked against the man's entrance his hips jerked. Silver repeated the motion, only this time he allowed his nail to just barely catch against the rim. Teasing. A strangled groan left Flint's throat as he pressed back against him, seeking more.

"Do you like if when I pet you here?" Silver asked. He circled slowly over the tight ring, watching the way Flint's whole body seemed to ripple beneath his touch. The muscle fluttered and Silver pressed down, not yet breaching him but Flint moaned out just the same.

"Ahh.. Yes."

Silver swallowed as he attempted to ignore the heat that was rapidly pooling in his belly. Flint was beginning to come undone and the sight of it was intoxicating. "Do you want me to lick you here?" he continued. "So that I can taste you, fuck you with my tongue?" Again he pressed down, stroking along the rim as he just barely pushed inside him.

Another moan. "Yes."

While Flint had done this act for him a few times, he had never before allowed him to return the favor. The fact that he now was made his blood run hot. It was as if liquid fire coursed through his veins. A part of him wondered just how long he could draw this out. How long he could cause the man to writhe and moan beneath him before finally giving that last push necessary for release. Unfortunately, another part of him was so ravenous he doubted he would have the patience to find out.

Silver stroked over the hole a few more times before spreading his cheeks and leaning forward. He went slowly, remembering how Flint had worked his own body as he licked a long stripe from the back of his balls up over that tight hole. A strangled cry left Flint's lips as he all but lurched beneath him. Silver resisted a satisfied smirk as he repeated the motion only to be rewarded with a similar response. Flint's eyes were twisted shut as his fingers clutched almost desperately at the bedding. His breath had been reduced to short pants and God, it made Silver ache with it.

Silver remembered all too well how it had felt his first time. How his back had bowed off the bed as shocks of pleasure shot up from his spine with a force again and again. And so he went at a slow and steady pace, adamant to take his time. Silver teased the skin with the flat of his tongue until the man was wet and trembling. Then with a pointed tongue he traced over that tight ring in small, counterclockwise motions. The man moaned out beneath him and Silver had to place a hand on the small of his back to keep him steady.

"Fuck," Flint swore. "Ahh.. John, _please.._ "

The mere sound of the captain's voice went straight to Silver's groin. This was just what he had wanted. To hear the man so wonting and unabashed with desire. The thrill of it was intoxicating and it only coaxed Silver to go further. He teased Flint with a few more strokes before stiffening his tongue and pushing in. The muscle fluttered against his tongue as he pressed inside that tight ring. Flint practically shouted at the sensation. Once again Silver fought against a satisfied grin as spread the man wider and pushed deeper. It didn't take long before the captain was rutting back against him. Silver humored him for a few moments before withdrawing to lick once more against that hole. A low, frustrated whine filled the air. When he stroked over it with the flat of his finger he could feel the way it fluttered, seeking to pull him in. Aching to be filled. Flint groaned beneath him.

When Silver spoke next his voice was low, husky. "What do you want?" he asked. His desire to please Flint burned in his belly like hot lead.

Flint's tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. When his eyes opened to peer up at him his gaze was heavy. "I want you to come inside me."

Blue eyes closed as Silver released an unsteady breath. He was hoping that would be his answer. His member was so hard it almost pained him, and based on the way Flint's muscles corded beneath him it seemed as though he was in a similar state. Silver reached across the bed to the dresser and dug around in his coat for a small vial of oil. As he had anticipated this arrangement here at the brothel for at least a week, he had made sure to come prepared. The quartermaster slicked a finger before pressing in to the second knuckle. As always the man was so deliciously tight, and he could only wonder how that heat would feel gripped around his cock. He pressed his finger in and out slowly, curling upward to stroke his perineum and reveling in the way Flint writhed beneath him. He gave him a few moments before adding another. He moved them in and out at a steady pace until Flint's hips began to cant in time with each trust. He spread those fingers apart, stretching him gently before adding a third.

 _"Please."_ Flint's voice was desperate enough to make Silver shudder.

"Would you like to ride me?" Silver asked. Though he loathed to admit it, the muscles in his injured leg had already begun to grow stiff. He had experienced a rather trying couple of days, and though he had taken the utmost care in preparation for this, he was unsure if he could still find the strength and leverage Flint would need. Yet he was uncertain. While it was true he had fucked Flint many times before, the man had never worked himself over on his cock. Perhaps he didn't care for the vulnerability that came with putting himself on such display. Now, however, Flint did not seem overly concerned. Instead the man maneuvered out from beneath him and answered with a rough press of lips against his own. Lips parted as their mouths slid together in a fervent mess of teeth and tongue and panted breaths.

Silver slid across the bed to lean back against the headboard. All too suddenly Flint had moved over him to straddle his thighs. With a sweep he ground down against him, the friction of their cocks sliding together causing each to moan out. Flint grabbed the slick, pouring a generous amount of his palm before working it over Silver's length. The man hummed, hips lifting into the touch as Flint quickly prepared him. When that tight heat began to engulf him Silver felt his breath catch in his throat. His fingers clutched Flint's hips in a desperate grip, knowing there would be bruises the next day, as the man slowly lowered himself. He fought against the urge to close his eyes so that he could instead gaze up to capture Flint's face. The man was utterly beautiful. Beads of sweat had formed above his brow as he slowly lowered himself. Those swollen red lips were parted and his eyes closed in want. He could see the way his features grew lax, a soft breath leaving his lips as that painful stretch gave way to pleasure. Soon Flint had settled himself completely against Silver's thighs. Hands gripped his shoulders and soon that mouth was melding against his once more.

Soon Flint had adjusted to his length and gave a shallow, experimental rock of his hips. They both moaned out in unison. "Fuck, you feel so good," Silver murmured against the slope of his neck. Hands slid up the captain's back to feel the muscles cord as Flint began to rock his hips, sweeping against him as he rode his cock. The way the man's body gripped him was almost unbearable the pleasure was so great. Silver kissed and sucked a wet trail down his chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. Flint groaned above him as the pink flesh pebbled beneath his tongue. Flint's body jerked against him, the man almost whimpering as he caught it between his teeth.

"John." Flint's voice was rough as he bit out the name. A hand came up to cup the base of his neck to hold Silver close as he quickened his pace.

The room was filled with their soft moans and panting breaths as Flint ground down against him. His pace had progressively grown more erratic as they both neared their limit. Silver did his best to match his pace and thrust up into that wet heat. He knew when he hit that sensitive spot within him when Flint cried out. His body clenched down around him and Silver planted a foot again the bedding, steadying himself as he thrust up hard. He hit that spot again and again until Flint had become a panting mess above him. Any semblance of rhythm had disappeared as the captain worked down against him. Silver bit down on that already abused nipple, fingers wrapping around his cock and giving a skillful stroke. Flint released over his fist with a shout. His body clenched down unbearably hard as he came, the orgasm coursing through him like a wave. Silver continued to thrust up into him, working the man through his orgasm as he chased his own release. He didn't last much longer than that. The way Flint bore down of him felt far to good. With a final upward thrust his hips stilled, burying himself deep as he released inside the man.

Eventually their panting breaths began to slow as they each came down from their high. Flint had all but melted against him. His forehead rested heavily against his shoulder until Silver reached up, stroking his cheek and coaxing him closer for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss. Soft, slow and gentle, conveying more emotions than either could form into words. When Flint looked up at him his eyes were hooded with satisfaction and a smile tugged at his lips. Silver was certain that expression mirrored his own. His body felt light and heavy all at once, and so wonderfully warm from their coupling. Neither said anything, instead allowing the movement of their lips and the gentle drag of their fingertips to speak for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://angrypiratehusbands.tumblr.com/)


End file.
